


Sibling Bickering

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gay, Gen, Microfic, it's playful and not really hateful, it's still a bad thing but it's not terrible, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Natsumi and Fuyuhiko talk on their way home from school
Kudos: 2





	Sibling Bickering

“So how was your day, big brother?” Natsumi’s voice was filled with equal parts sarcasm and sincerity. The two of them, along with Peko, sat in their chauffeured car on their way home from school. “Fine. Why do you give a fuck?” Natsumi giggled. “Wow, you're even crankier than usual. The fuck’s up with you?” She leaned over and poked his cheek. “Got a secret crush eating you up?” She fell back laughing. Fuyuhiko glared at her. “Fuck o-” Peko cut him off. “It's a boy in class 77-A. This is a recent development.” Natsumi laughed harder. Fuyuhiko turned to stare at her. Peko nodded at him and explained. “If I didn't tell her, she would remain curious and attempt to pry further. Given her lack of care when she does such things, I decided it would be advisable to give her enough information to sate her for now.” Natsumi tried to calm her laughter. As she did, she turned to Peko. “Can you at least give me a name?” Peko shook her head. “I've given you all the information I'm inclined to.” Natsumi groaned. “Laaaaaaame. I wanna know more. My darling big brother has a crush. It's such an enticing subject!” Without saying another word, Fuyuhiko leaned over and punched Natsumi in the arm. “Fiiiiine. I'll shut up for now.” She pouted the rest of the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be the start of a sequel to More Than a Weapon, and it should still be considered as part of that chronology, but after writing the intro i realized it didn't really lead anywhere and wouldn't work like i wanted it to. i'm still going to write a sequel to that, but this won't be that. although gay Fuyuhiko and mildly homophobic Natsumi will be things that show up there because i feel like i havent yet exhausted all my possibilities there


End file.
